bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero
A Hero is like a Special Agent, but instead of buying them, Heroes are earned via a certain criteria. Heroes are usually Unlocked by Doing Missions, Albeit Certain Heroes can only be called on Certain Tracks on Certain Difficulties. Hero Ranks 'D Ranks' "They are the lowest ranked Heroes, serving all the A-Rank Heroes." 'Average D Rank Stats' *MP: 20 *Fire Rate: Like a dart monkey *Damage: 1-3HP D Ranks are the Weakest of the Heroes, But their Missions are the easiest to Complete, You can have up to 5 D Heroes on screen at once and Have 15 At your Deck 'C Ranks' They are weak Heroes (but significantly stronger compared to D Ranks), still Serving all the A and B Rank Heroes.: 'Average C Rank Stats' *MP: 25 *Fire Rate: Like a 2-2 Boomerang Monkey *Damage: 5-7HP C's are A bit stronger than D's and some have passive abilities like burning Bloons, You can Have 3 C's on your Screen and 10 in your Decks 'B Ranks' "They are strong heroes and "teachers" to D and C Ranks." 'Average B Rank Stats' * MP: 45 * Fire Rate: Like a 3-2 Apprentice * Damage-10-15HP Special Effects to C and D Ranks Mp:+10 Fire Rate:+10 Damage:+10HP B Ranks are Powerful and Along with the A's have Activated Abilities, Such as Freezing all bloons in place for 5 Seconds or Nuking the Screen, You can Have 2 B's on screen and 5 In your Deck A Ranks "The strongest heroes,teachers to the lower tanks" Average A Rank Stats * MP: 90 * Fire Rate: Comparable to a Super Monkey * Damage: 25-35HP, 3 AD Special Effects to Other Ranks * MP:+35 * Fire Rate:+25 * Damage:+30HP A Ranks can be Considered Avatars as they have the highest Stats out of all the Heroes, They also have the strongest abilities. However they can only be used on Certain Tracks under certain Situations, Such as Losing Lives or in Certain Rounds on a Certain Difficulty. You can only have One on the screen and Three in the Deck. S Ranks "The TRUE Heroes" Average S Rank Stats * MP: 150 * Fire Rate: Comparable to the OmegaChi * Damage: 50-75HP, 10AD S Ranks are only obtainable By leveling A's. They can be considered Overpowered and very Cheap, Which is why When an A is considered to level up, They have to Complete ALL 7 TYPES OF MISSIONS...IN ONE GAME! They can be used in any Round, Have High Health and High Damage, However they must be constantly Watched, Or they'll Escape, Which is why you can use them in any round FOR ONE GAME ONLY! They recharge in 5 Games. Which is Why you can only have 1 ON SCREEN AND 1 IN YOUR DECK! Example Hero Missions Hero Missions are needed to unlock a hero, here are some Layouts #Go X Rounds without upgrading a tower #Save up $XXXXX Until Round X #Get X *Any Medal* Total #Pop X *Any bloon* (In One Round) #Complete *Any Track* Without Less than $XXX In X #Have at least XX Towers on screen at once (In One Round) #Use up $XXXX In X Rounds #(Unlock Omega Diao) Compete Reactore Core ~=TRUEND=~ Without Losing any lives #(Special Mission For Scar) Defeat Omega Without Losing any Lives, Or Letting Scar Take Damage Mission Examples Hero missions show up in groups in 2, 3, Solo or, very rarely, 5. The mission Screen Context Rank-The rank of the hero MP-Mana Points-The Total Stamina of the hero,Regenerates 5 MP every 20 Rounds(Or 1 Hr) Attacks-Tells the abilities of the Hero and the number of MP Needed(When it says Normal,It will Always Do that Attack) Missions-(See Above)Missions Are needed to Unlock Heroes(Can Also use monkey money to skip missions) Upgrading and Leveling The Special thing about D's and C's (And in Certain Situations A's) Heroes is that they can be Promoted into B's and A's by using them more often and doing special missions, Which are Harder than the Last. There can be 5 LVUP Missions Active at once. LVLUP missions usually give out a set amount of XP, which can be gained by each bloon popped, Most heroes start at Level 0 EXP Required for Each Level Category:Gameplay Mechanics